Quand on a trouvé son âme soeur
by Yuuki Takia
Summary: THE GAZETTE - Ruki/Reita - Une matinée dans la vie de Ruki et Reita, ça donne ça.


_« Papa, Maman, je veux être musicien professionnel._

_-Il en est hors de question!_

_-Mais …_

_-Monte dans ta chambre ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ça ! »_

Je me réveille en sursaut, le corps tremblant et en sueur. À côté de moi repose le corps de mon amant. Son corps fin et pâle, mais pourtant si désirant. Je soupire et me rallonge près de lui. Instinctivement, il s'approche de moi et passe son bras sur ma taille. Je souris et enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

Son odeur si masculine m'envahit de toute part et me calme instantanément. Je finis par me rendormir, le cœur beaucoup plus léger, mais l'esprit toujours aussi tourmenté.

« Chéri, lève-toi c'est l'heure. »

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et tombe sur le visage souriant de mon amant. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et il penche son visage sur le mien afin de m'embrasser. Je l'attrape par la nuque et approfondis le baiser. Son corps à demi allongé sur le mien me fait frissonner et je gémis entre nos bouches.

Il rompt le baiser et me sourit tendrement, ses yeux brillants d'un désir non dissimulé.

« On n'a pas le temps. Lève-toi. »

Je soupire et m'extirpe des couvertures. J'enfile un boxer et vais dans la salle de bain afin de passer de l'eau sur mon visage.

Je regarde mon reflet dans le visage et émet un grognement. Je suis pale et des cernes ornent mes yeux. Mes cheveux sont en batailles et la coloration s'en va petit à petit. Je tente de les dompter en passant ma main dedans, mais ça un effet contraire.

Des mains sur mon ventre me sortent de ma rêverie et je souris au reflet de mon amant dans le miroir.

« Tout va bien ? »

J'acquiesce et il m'embrasse l'épaule.

« Dépêche-toi, on a beaucoup à faire. »

J'acquiesce à nouveau et vais m'habiller. J'enfile un jean, une chemise que je ne boutonne pas, une paire de chaussettes et des basquets. Je passe un coup de peigne dans les cheveux et me rend dans la cuisine où mon amant prépare le petit déjeuné.

Lorsqu'il me voit, son sourire s'agrandit et il vient se mettre dans mes bras, posant ainsi sa tête contre mon torse.

« J'aime les matins comme ça.

-Tu aimes quand on doit se presser pour aller à l'aéroport ?

-Non. J'aime quand tu te laisses aller. Quand tu me prends dans tes bras. Je t'aime. »

Je souris et embrasse le haut de son crâne.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il s'écarte de moi et boutonne ma chemise. Chaque bouton attaché, il me dépose un baiser papillon sur les lèvres, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Puis il s'éloigne afin de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Je le regarde attentivement, le détaillant sans aucune gêne.

Il porte un jean serré noir et un débardeur blanc. Ses cheveux blonds partent dans tous les sens. Il porte le collier que je lui ai offert.

Il finit par déposer le petit déjeuner sur la table et s'installe en face de moi. Il mange tranquillement alors que je le regarde.

« Eh bien, tu ne manges pas ?

-Je préfère te regarder. »

Il rit doucement et m'apporte une tartine recouvert de chocolat aux lèvres.

« Ca ne te nourrira pas de me regarder Chéri. Alors mange. »

Je croque dans la tartine et il se lèche les lèvres, me faisant ainsi comprendre que j'ai du chocolat sur les miennes. Il se penche par-dessus la table et m'embrasse, recueillant ainsi le chocolat de ses lèvres et sa langue.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigne, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Sa main caresse ma joue et il soupire.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur son regard troublé, triste.

« Tu me connais trop bien. »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et y fait passer tout son amour pour moi dans ce simple baiser.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon Amour, je serai toujours là. Ne doute pas de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de talentueux, peu importe ce que te disent les personnes qui t'entourent. Je suis fière de toi et je te suivrais jusque dans le Sahara s'il le faut. »

Je souris doucement et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir près de moi. Beaucoup trop de chance même.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, c'est moi qui aie de la chance. Parce que tu m'aime. »

Il fait le tour de la table et se pose sur mes genoux. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et joue avec mes cheveux.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une vie bien à moi. Avec la personne que j'aime plus que tout. Pouvoir manger avec cette personne, dormir avec elle, lui dire je t'aime quand j'en ai envie. Et, je me disais, que si je rencontrais un jour cette personne et que je vivais toutes ces choses avec elle, alors je serai l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Et tu sais Ryo, cette personne, c'est toi. Chaque jour, lorsque tu poses ton regard sur moi, lorsque tu me prends dans tes bras, lorsque tu me dis que tu m'aime, je suis heureux. Très heureux. Parce que, à toi seul, tu as réalisé mon rêve d'enfant. Oh bien sûr, je ne dis pas que je ne voulais pas d'enfant moi-même, mais qu'importe les enfants quand on a trouvé la personne que l'on aime, quand on a trouvé son âme sœur. On n'a pas besoin d'enfants pour prouver cet amour. Et Ryo, ton amour tu me le prouve dans chacun de tes gestes, dans chacun de tes regards, dans chacun de tes baisers. Ryo, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Quoi qu'il se passe, où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses. »

Je suis tellement ému par ces mots que je ne peux rien répondre. Je pose simplement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser enflammé. Un baiser lui montrant mon amour, ma reconnaissance, tout ce que je ressens pour lui.

« Chéri, ne pleure pas. »

Il essuie mes larmes de ses doigts fins et m'embrasse le bout du nez. Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse doucement.

« Je t'aime Ryo. »

Je capture ses lèvres à nouveau et lui murmure tout contre celles-ci.

« Je t'aime aussi Takanori. »


End file.
